megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man 3 Walkthrough
Date 2 August 200X All systems normal. Incoming message from Dr. Light: "Calling Mega Man! Calling Mega Man! Come in please! "Mega Man, we need you! We're down to the wire on our peace-keeping project. We've got to get those last energy crystals or we can't finish it. Dr. Wily is here now, too...yes...he's finally found his sanity. He knows where the crystals are! They're in the mining worlds, but we can't get to 'em. The robots are running amok and they're destroying everything! "You've got to get there, Mega Man, and get those crystals! You'll have to face some pretty mean metal. Expect the worst! Is Rush there with you? Give him a bolt to chew on and tell him it's from us. What's that...we must be getting static...sounds like you said 'Woof!' "Mega Man, get to those mining worlds pronto! Grab the crystals and stop whoever's in charge! He's one lunatic guy! "This is Dr. Light. Over and out!" Transmission end You heard Dr. Light, Mega Man! It is your job to retrieve the energy crystals from those rouge robot masters. This may seem like a daunting task to you, but don't worry. A new state-of-the-art strategy guide has been installed within your systems. Utilise this tool on your quest and you will find your mission much easier. Now set out, Mega Man! Everyone is counting on you! Level Strategies: Robot Masters Utilizing your Variable Weapons System to its maximum potential is key to completing your mission sucessfully. The boss order provided here is designed to help you in that regard. However, if you feel another boss order is more efficient than this one, by all means use yours. The following level strategis were designed to conform to any boss order imaginable. ; Suggested order: # Snake Man: his weapon is very useful in Top Man's and Shadow Man's stages (he's weak against Needle Cannon); # Top Man: he gets double damage from the Arm Cannon (he's weak against Hard Knuckle); # Shadow Man: he's weak against Top Spin; he drops the Rush Marine, very useful in Gemini Man's stage; # Spark Man: he's weak against Shadow Blade; # Magnet Man: he's weak against Spark Shock; # Hard Man: he's weak against Magnet Missile; # Gemini Man: he's weak against Search Snake; also, Shadow Man's Rush Marine will be very useful in the stage; # Needle Man: he's weak against Gemini Laser. Snake Man stage: Snake Tower Mission: Infiltrate Snake Tower and take out Snake Man! The first enemies here are a Dada (bouncing enemy) and a Petit Snakey (snake head attached to the platforms). The Petit Snakey cannot move but shoots pellets at you. Kill them and move on, passing more of each enemy, then go up the ladder. Here you will see three Petit Snakeys, these ones are hard to dodge because of the uneven ground. Take them out and climb up to face a Snakey (giant snake head). Dodge his shots by standing at the left and jumping forward over them. Do not step onto the waving platform or you will have a hard time aiming. Once you kill him, move into the next room where more Petit Snakeys are waiting, as well as an Droppot (enemy that dive-bombs you). These snakes can push you into the cliff if you jump when they shoot, so be careful. Pass them, pick up the 2 large energy capsules if you need to, and go down the ladder. Here is a large room with more of the Droppots and Bubuffoons (pole-vaulting enemies). Try to get the Bubuffoons to jump over you, then turn around and shoot them before they come running back at you. After this room, go up and defeat the Hammer Jack, and go up again. The right ladder leads to 2 mystery capsules, which contain a random item. Defeat the Hammer Jack and climb the left ladder, and kill the Snakey at the top. In the next room Bubuffoons will attack you, kill them as before. The pit you must jump looks wide, but it is narrow enough to jump across without assistance. Get the large energy capsule if you need it and climb the right ladder. Kill the Ant on the ladder and climb again, you are now at the top of the tower. The next part is a tricky jumping bit, if you have Rush Jet you can use it now to bypass it entirely. The wide platforms with grilles release Cloud Chariots that zigzag upwards, you will need to use these to cross. Hidden Bombs (cloud enemies) will zigzag toward you, shooting them reveals a bullet that flies straight. After the cloud platforms you will need to jump across some small, non-moving platforms. Dodge the Hidden Bombs here and you will be at the boss room. ; Boss Snake Man jumps around a lot, and shoots little snakes at the highest point of his jump. These snakes crawl across the floor and walls, so jump over them. the trickiest part of this battle is the uneven floors, which can make things a pain. Fortunately, you can shoot through the central platform. Snake Man is weak to Needle Cannon, and he gives you Search Snake upon defeating him. Mission Complete: Snake Tower has been destroyed and Snake Man is dead. Top Man stage: Spinning Greenhouse Mission: Secure the Spinning Greenhouse and stop Top Man from destroying the solar generators. When you arrive, run to the right, as you usually ar supposed to. After going ahead a bit, you be greeted by the invincible yet harmless enemies Bolton and Nutton, both of which turn into a vincible yet harmful enemy whem attatched. A few more of these and a few Mechakkeros are the only enemies left in this room. The mechakkeros probably damaged you a bit, so it would be a good idea to grab the energy capsule on the ledge at the end of the room. A small one screen room ahead consists of nothing more than a set of stairs with a Komasaburo (Top Fiend) at the top. Just jump over the enemy's projectiles while jumping on the stairs, and when you reach the same level that he is on just shoot. You will damage him and the tops he shoots, so you don't need to worry about being damaged. The next area has a few small energy capsules and a large weapons energy capsule, But you probably won't need either of them. Bolton and Nutton try to make you fall into the spikes in the next room, but luckily their placement is not too troublesome, as usual. In the next room, a couple of Picketmen in bulldozers try to mow you down. Despite their girth, just a few shot's to the enemy's head will kill it. A few goodies await you on an upper ledge, I recommend collecting them.After you pass a small room with a few Metalls in it, you will arrive in the lair of this stage's first mini-boss, the giant robotic cat Tama. In this first battle, all Tama will do is shoot a robotic ball of yarn torwards you. Slide or jump over the bouncing ball when it gets close. Shoot the rest of the time and Tama will die shortly. Just one badly-placed top fiend stands between you and the next Tama, in another dark chamber. This next Tama is easier than the last. Since their is no wall at the left side of the screen, the yarn balls that the cat shoots can bounce away, meaning easier maneuvering and less slowdown. The first room after the Tama only contains a Met and some spikes; the next room is tricky. A top fient waits for you at the end of a twisting path, shooting tops down at you. If you have the Magnet Missle handy, by all means blast away; if you only have your trusty mega buster or another useless weapon with you, try your best. The next and final part of the stage just contains a few top platforms that move vertically. Mega Man will move slowly from left to right on these, so watch the timing ; Boss Top Man has a very predictable pattern. He will first fire 3 tops into the air, all of which fly at where you are or where you were when he fired the tops at you, which is shortly after he fires them into the air. To dodge this, stand at the oposite side of the room from the tops, then when they are about to hit you, jump forwards. After this Top Man uses Top Spin to move to the other side of the room to repeat the attack pattern. Mission complete: the spinning greenhouse has been cleared of enemy forces and Top Man is destroyed. Shadow Man stage: Sewer System Mission: Destroy the invaded Sewer System and limit Shadow Man's troops. From the starting platform, fall down one of the pits to the left or right and kill the Shothead in the next room. Drop down another pit and kill the Mecha Keros and the Picket Man Bulland in this larger room at the end of this room drop down yet another pit.. You'll land in an enclosed room and Proto Man will appear and fight you. He isn't hard. He just runs from one side of the room to the other and fires two shots each time he jumps. The best way to defeat him is to shoot randomly in Protoman's general direction, and when he gets close, slide under him when he jumps. as a reward for beating him, Protoman will open up the route to the rest of the sewers. This next area is just filled with basic enemies. However, just a little bit ahead you will find a Hologran hanging from the cieling. These are not too troublesome, though as you can scroll them off screen by walking to the right and no deadly pits are within range of any of their projectors (not in this stage, at least!). After passing through that not-so-troublesome room, you will fall into a corridor with a few Mechakkeros in it (Top Spin is the most effective weapon torwards these), and after this area to will find yourself in an area with a lot of pits. Parasyus will drop from the cieling, but top spin or shooting at the enemies from far away works well. Clearing this short area will lead you to the boss chamber. ; Boss Shadow Man's attack pattern is quite simple. He will first jump three times torwards you ( these jumps can be either large or small) and after that he will shoot two or three Shadow Blades at you or slide rapidly torwards you. Use this information to your advantage in battle. Mission Complete: the Sewer system destroyed and Shadow Man's army has been limited severely. Spark Man stage: Mega Power Plant Mission: Shut down the Giant Generator and limit Spark Man's energy gathering. ; Boss Spark Man jumps 3-4 times. Then shoots eight sparks in all directions. After that, he throws a big spark: the Spark Shock. He repeats that. Shoot him whenever you have a chance. Magnet Man stage: Giant Electromagnet Mission: Unplug the Giant Electromagnet and stop Magnet Man. ; Boss Magnet Man will first jump and fire 3 Magnet Missiles then fall to the ground. He then starts using his magnet to pull Mega Man towards him, then jumps to the other side of the room and repeats. Hard Man stage: Rocky Plateau Mission: Infiltrate the mines of the Rocky Plateau and wrest them from Hard Man. ; Boss Hard Man will first fire two Hard Knuckles at you, then try to land on you after jumping. If he lands on you then it will be an instant kill. Hard Man will then repeat the pattern. Gemini Man stage: Space Glacier Mission: Secure the Space Glacier and destroy Gemini Man. ; Boss Gemini Man will at the start of the battle, split into 2 and start jumping across the room. during this time, when you use a attack that is not top spin, time stops for a short moment and he fires a pellet shot at you. If you do not have Top Spin, to evade the pellet shots, fire at him when he gets close to or touches the ground. Because he is facing the other way, the pellet shot will miss you. When his health is half of his max health, he starts his 2nd attack phase. Gemini Man will run back and forth from the room and jump when you fire a shot, and occasionaly firng the Gemini Lazer. Needle Man stage: Needle City Mission: Liberate Needle City and destroy Needle Man. The first thing you will have to pass are a few Needle Harrys (large hedgehogs). They shoot their needles at you and then roll towards you. Jump over them when they roll if you can't kill them in time, make your way past them and climb down. You'll see two paths; the lower one is a dead end but has a large weapon capsule guarded by a Met. Taking the top path to continue, shoot the Cannons when they open to shoot. Next will be a series of Mets and Yambows (dragonflies), (and are those Giant Mets buried in the ground?) pass them and go down. Needle Presses periodically shoot from the celeing to the floor in this room. Slide through the passageway when the first spike is retracted, then go down and repeat the process. Run under the next sets of Needle Presses quickly or slide under. Jump onto the platform here, time your next jump to avoid yet another spike, jump to the ladder and climb. There will be another Needle Harry here, this one is harder to avoid because of the uneven ground. Jump over him and, if you want to, use Rush Coil to reach the energy tank. Climb up and defeat the Hammer Jacks here. You can only shoot this enemy when its eye is open, and you can slide under or jump over his mace. Climb again and slide under the Bouncer when it jumps. It's hard to kill this enemy, and it will cause significant damage to you, so be careful. ; Boss Needle Man has two attacks. One is the Needle Cannon: he jumps high into the air and shoot four needles at you, the other is Needle Crown: He bends forward and extend the spikes on top of his head. Jump carefully inbetween the thrown needles, but be more cautious of the head spikes as they do a high amount of damage. Slide under him when he jumps to avoid this attack. You can shoot him at any time, his weakness is Gemini Laser, and if you use that, you can fire it anywhere and it will probably hit him because of his erratic jumping. You get the Needle Cannon and Rush Jet for defeating him. Mission Complete. Needle City secured and Needle Man stopped. Level Strategies: Doc Men and Break Man Spark Man stage Revisited: Broken Giant Generator Mission: Enemy signals have been picked up from the ruins of the Giant Generator. Investigate. '' '' When you enter the stage, you'll see that the ladder is gone. Use the Rush Coil and destroy the Peterchy, then climb the ladder, using Shadow Blade to defeat the Ant. Shadow Man stage Revisited: Wrecked Sewers Mission: Enemy robot activity detected in Sewer System remains. Investigate. Gemini Man stage Revisited: Space Glacier Sector 2 Mission: An abandoned area of Space Glacier has been invaded. Investigate. Needle Man stage Revisited: Wrecked Needle City/Ancient Airship Mission: An crashed airship has been reactivated in Needle City. Investigate. Break Man battle: Rocky Plateau Arena Mission: A mysterious robot has been detected in the Rocky Plateau. Investigate. It is not clear whether Break Man and Proto Man are the same robot: apart from the slighlty different appearance, they have completely different weapon weaknesses, moreover Proto Man has 28 HP, while Break Man has just 24. Level Strategies: Skull Fortress Wily stage 1: Courtyard and Sewers Mission: Infiltrate Wily Tower through the Sewers. Wily Stage 2: Lair of Yellow Devil MK II Mission: Wily is rebuilding something. Investigate. Wily Stage 3: Defense System Mission: Destroy Wily Tower's defense systems. Wily Stage 4: Pipeworks and Teleporter System/Cyberspace Mission: All Robot Masters have been rebuilt. Destroy them once and for all. Wily Stage 5: Pinbot Arena Mission: Defeat Wily, the cause of the robot masters' reign of destruction. This area only consists of two rooms: one to fill up your weapons and the next one where you take on Dr. Wily. It's a two part battle like most Dr. Wily fights in the series. For part 1, the machine that Wily is piloting will slowly walk left and right while firing electric bolts that move in a circular pattern. You need to destroy the cannon on the underside of the machine. Four hits from the Spark Shock will take it out and open the top hatch where you can now see the mad scientist himself. The attack pattern will also change a bit. Wily will now fire pellets down at you in an arc pattern and the machine will lower after each step left or right and try to crush you. Since the weak spot is so high up off the ground, Shadow Blade and Hard Knuckle are good weapons to use. But the best weapon for this part of the fight is........RUSH JET! That's right folks! Hop on Rush Jet and hover parallel with Wily and fire pellet shots at him. Since he has no invulnerability period, just keep firing and you will drain his energy rather quickly. This fight seems too easy, namely because after he's beaten, it's discovered that Dr. Wily merely placed a robotic decoy in the cockpit and controlled the machine from a remote location. Oh well, time for another fight! Final Wily Stage: Gamma's Construction Site Mission: Gamma must be destroyed as to prevent Dr. Wily from using the giant robot to fulfill his evil plot! The level begins in a room full of power-ups. FYI, this game is extremely generous with items. So grab what you need (or want) and proceed through the doors. Gamma is waiting for you and is ready to attack. When you're on the floor of the boss room, Gamma will fire pellets in an arc where you are standing, so keep moving. If you get up onto the higher platform, he'll fire three straight pellets left and right. Shadow Blade and Hard Knuckle are the weapons to use here. Once Gamma's health drops to half, the head will explode and Dr. Wily (the real one this time) will drop down and attach a new head onto Gamma's body and take full control of the giant robot. Now he will fire fast laser balls at you and a giant spike fist will run along the floor from the right side of the screen from time to time. Wily cannot be hit with most of the weapons this time around. The two weapons that work on him are Search Snake and Top Spin. When using Search Snake, jump off the high platform and fire a snake at the hole on top of the new head of Gamma. If it goes in, Wily takes a hit. When using Top Spin (this is the better weapon to use), jump towards Wily and start spinning. Keep pressing the B button upon contact to keep spinning and Wily will go down for good. As Wily begs for mercy (like he usually does) the castle will start to crumble. Wily will get crushed, but so will Megaman. Afterwards, a blue, shadowy figure will show up wondering what became of Wily and realize he's already gone. Then, he'll break apart the boulder that fell on Megaman and get him out of there. Following these events, it's discovered that it was in fact Proto Man that saved Megaman's hide. Cue the end credits and the game is done. All mission objectives complete. Congratulations, Mega Man! Return to Light Labs. Category:Game walkthroughs